Love A Green Hat
by OktaviaMajesty
Summary: Princess Zelda has been acting strange ever since Link received the green hat from Elzo.  After the events of Minish Cap.  Short, fluffy oneshot XZelinkX  Yeah, I'm a ZeLink fan, get over it.


_Takes place after Minish Cap. Probably even the manga version of it. _

_Personally, I think this was the closest game besides Spirit Tracks where Princess Zelda is actually given a personality. And no, Wind Waker is not included since due to the dramatic personality change when Tetra transformed into Princess Zelda. But it WAS funny seeing what a dress could do to Tetra._

_Anyway, Enjoy._

* * *

Love A Green Hat

Link sighed, plopping his head down onto the open grass of the Hyrule Fields, after the events of defeating Vaati, peace was restored to Hyrule.

Everything had gone back to normal. The green-garbed hero had gone back to the busy days assisting his grandfather, the sounds of jolly laughter of the Hylian citizens returned to the town, and his ever-cheerful childhood friend, princess Zelda resumed to sneaking out of the castle to visit him.

And today, the mischievous girl had managed to snake herself out of the minister's eye again. Thus making another trip to his house. The princess had insisted on taking him out to Hyrule fields. So there they were, sitting on the grass and gazing up at the clouds.

It wasn't long until the boy noticed that Zelda was gazing at him instead of the sky. He turned to her, cocking a brow. "What?"

Zelda abruptly turned a dark shade of red. She covered her mouth with white-gloved hands to suppress the oncoming giggles that were about to submerge. His gaze lingered over the girl before finally settling back into the sky.

And while things had returned to normal, there was still one strange thing that continued to occur. Ever since Elzo's departure, the boy had noticed that the princess of Hyrule's attitude had changed. Not significantly, no. Zelda still remained the bright, cheery princess as always, but whenever they came in contact, she would act rather odd.

Her regular visits had increased, she would act very flustered whenever their bodies came in contact (which was most peculiar since she had always dragged him everywhere by hand since they were little.) But what was strangest of all, is that he would often catch her staring either at him or his new green hat given to him by Elzo as a departing gift. And he didn't mind being concerned about her.

What could've possibly caused the princess to act so erratic?

"It suits you." Zelda suddenly spoke, causing him to turn back at her again. "What does?" He asked. Zelda giggled again. "Don't you know? It's that hat.. It makes you look…" She immediately turned away, though he caught a glimpse of her cheeks glowing.

"Princess Zelda?" The boy tried to get the princess to look him in the eye. "Manly.." He heard her mumble. "What?" "It makes you look more manly." She said, still refusing to face him. At this, he blushed, chuckling. "O-oh.. Thanks." Then, he blinked. "But why's that? Rather that manly, I would think it makes me look as if I'm ready for bed, considering its close resemblence to a nightcap."

Zelda finally looked at him, eyes shining. "Nonsense! It gives you a more strong, daring outlook! It's beautiful!" Link raised an eyebrow at this, "Beautiful? It's nothing fancy. If anything's beautiful, it's _you_, princess." By then, she was tomato-faced. "L-Link!" She stuttered, looking down at her fiddling fingers, still red. He chuckled, deciding to tease her further. He looked up into the sky, smirking as he coolly started to recite a love poem his grandfather had used when wooing his grandmother, the stud.

"You are as beautiful as an angel, pure as a dove. Your smile is my sun, your laughter brings music to my ears. Your hair is a trail of gold, sometimes I wish to run my fingers through it. And every time my eyes meet yours, I find myself drowning in an endless blue, an ocean perhaps. You are a floating candle in my empty heart which is a lonely, dark sea."

"Link!" A screech was heard, and he felt a smack on his arm. The boy looked over amusingly at the panting, crimson-faced princess. He couldn't help but laugh, taking in immense pleasure upon seeing her reaction. "But 'tis true, highness. I only speak the truth."

"Not truth, but an exaggeration!" Zelda huffed, scooting away from him. "You are a flirt! I bet you say that to all the girls you have wooed!" His eyes twinkled with amusement, "Ah, but princess, I hold a special place for you in my heart. I have known you since childhood after all."

"I should think so!" Zelda muttered sarcastically, crossing her arms. Link simply tossed her a charming grin. Slowly, her frown formed into a small smile, then a grin as well. The two laughed. "You are a terrible poet, Link." She remarked, wiping the tears of joy from her eyes. He chuckled, "I am not. That poem isn't even mine." The two children had another good laugh over that one.

"Now," He suddenly stopped, becoming serious, "why have you been acting so strangely?"

At this, Zelda quit laughing, turning away. "I don't know what you're talking about." He frowned, "Princess." She didn't respond. He let out an exasperated sigh, reaching out and cupping her cheek. _"Zelda."_ He said her name, causing her to gasp and face him, seeing her crimson-stained cheeks. He bit back a chuckle.

"Don't pretend. I know you've been acting strange lately." The princess bit her lip, trying to decide whether to surrender or to continue her façade. "I.."

"You often stare at me, you sneak out of the castle more often to visit me, and you no longer hold my hand." Link said, giving her a childish pout, which grew to become serious.

"Is it because you don't like me anymore?" He questioned in what sounded like a soft, almost sad voice. The girl blushed, was he faking a hurt tone? If he was, she wasn't supposed to be finding it cute!

"I..!" She averted his gaze, "It's not that! I just..!" Her eyes grew big, panicking. She brushed back a strand of hair nervously, "I just had a reason, that's all!"

"A reason?" Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the smirk that formed his mouth, causing her to squirm in embarrassment. "Mind telling me what it was, sweet Zelda?" At that point, she couldn't breathe.

"Y-Your hat!" Zelda finally gasped. Her childhood friend looked confusedly at her.

"You just..." The princess forced herself to continue, "You just suddenly look more appealing with it on. And knowing the adventure you've gone through with it, it just.. makes you look.." She took a deep breath, forcing herself to spit out the word already. "It just makes you look so _cute_!" She blurted out, finally meeting his eyes. He was staring at her in shock, his mouth forming into an open circle.

It was his turn to become tomato-faced.

Then, the princess suddenly grabbed his face and smashed his lips against hers and they remained like that for a few moments. Then, she quickly broke away and rose to her feet. "My sweet hero," She began, flashing him a quick, sweet smile, "I'm afraid I have taken a fancy to you, wearing a green hat." And she stole off, still red-faced.

Link could only gape after her retreating figure, wide-eyed and speechless.

After recovering, the hero licked his lips, it tasted like strawberries. He suddenly grinned, getting up and rushing after her.

He knew one thing for sure, he wasn't planning on taking his hat for a long, _long _time...

"Wait up, cutie-face!"

* * *

_And that's why you see never see Link without that awesome hat. XD_

_Anyway, please review._


End file.
